fossworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Weynay the Worrisome
Cleric that has a grove in the village of Ferbone near Westgate. When Arahel and Fenrir talk to her she says: Oh right. Cavu sent you? I've never met with him, but a friend of mine vouches for him. My friend said that he can be trusted up to a point and that he aligns with Sylvanus generally. Very well, I can help you. Go to the Purple Lady and ask for Nebulus the Rascal. He's an old friend of mine and owes me a huge favour. Tell him you are calling it in. He can help you. Don't let him fob you off or give just a little bit of help. He owes me big time and he is stinking rich. Get him to help you with advice and such in Westgate. He'll be a big help getting to know the place and making contacts, he has a finger in every pie in the city. He's a good enough sort really, but don't trust him, not to begin with anyway and don't flash any obvious wealth or magical items in front of him, he's a terrible crook and you'll only put temptation in his way. Other than that, good luck and let me know how you get on! And come back any time if you need any restorations or such like! A few days later they return, seeking a cure for Arahel. She sends them to Nexelmode the Evil who she tells them should be able to help as long as they are diplomatic about it. She also tells them: For some reason there are goblins in the forest south of here. They seemed to arrive a few months ago. Well, the locals hunt the forest for rabbits and deer and such and a few of them have either gone missing or been found dead now. That area of forest is Nexelmode's domain. She will know what is going on. Perhaps you could find out while you are there and either put a stop to it or let me know? Be very diplomatic with her, she is quick to anger and very powerful. Weynay gets Arahel to do her a favour: 'It was interesting to meet Cavu after hearing so much about him from my friend. Sounds like she had quite an adventure in Waterdeep with him. Still, from what I've heard recently, that was nothing compared to what she got up to later in the Plane of Shadows! Some people have exciting lives I suppose.' (Yes indeed, Sylvia is the friend of Weynay!) 'You are going back to Westgate I suppose?' 'Perhaps you could do me a small favour? There is... well, I suppose you don't have to know the details, but there is a statue in the gardens of Termadar. I pay a small amount to the gardner each year, ever year for the last three years, to keep it clean. It's just a few gold, here, can you give it to him? It's overdue and I've got three family's with fever in the village so I can't really leave.' In the garden of Termadar If Arahel does it and talks to the gardner he says 'Oo-ar! Tis a terrible shame indeed. The statue is of Sir Radron De Bon. As true and a noble knight you could not hope to meet. He has roamed far and wide through all of the Dragon Coast, writing wrongs and thwarting evil. Was engaged Weynay down in Ferbone, a lovely gel. Well, all I know is that he roamed into Cheborn forest on some quest and never came back. His family, assuming him dead, erected this statue in his honour. They were so sad though, that in the end they moved back to Cormyr. The lass sends me money, but in truth it is an honour to maintain the statue, I would do it without payment' Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:NPCs Category:Westgate Adventure Category:Ferbone